Como una estrella
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Las estrellas le recordaban a Hiroto, y con ello los días buenos de mejores amigos en el orfanato. -'Debería dejar de atormentarse el cabeza caliente.'


**Ciao. Tenía ganas de escribir sobre este pairing desde hace unos días, solo que no me animaba. Y bueno, escribir cosas breves y tan leves no es lo mío, casi siempre hago sufrir personajes, este one-shot es de lo más tierno (o por así llamarlo) que he escrito. De igual manera espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Como una estrella**

La brisa de un frente frío cercano rozaba la piel de su rostro, y aquel helado de fresa le sabía mejor en época de invierno que en cualquier otra estación.

Era de noche y solo el viento que soplaba los árboles en conjunto con el sonido de la fricción del largo césped, y las estrellas que se veían en el cielo eran lo único que acompañaba el ambiente.

Las últimas cucharadas de su bote de helado le supieron deliciosas y tenía deseos de comer más, sin embargo el albino se percató de algo extraño.

Haruya estuvo con el desde que salieron, claro que eso no era lo raro. Lo raro es que no había hablado en toda la tarde. Ni siquiera para hacerle pleito por el hecho de comer cosas frías en invierno, para cualquiera pasaría por desapercibido pero Nagumo estaría ahí molestando... era costumbre, el lo jodería por cualquier cosa que fuera.

Miraba de reojo a su compañero, sus ojos dorados estaban plasmados en las estrellas, no dejaba de verlas. No era algo de importancia para Fuusuke, o eso quería aparentar. Pero el del peinado de tulipán llevaba días mirando a la nada, generalmente cuando _él_ aparece. Se da cuenta como los mira de lejos.

Y entonces una chispa invadió su fría cabeza.

La florecilla siempre miró a Hiroto, y arqueaba las cejas hacia arriba un poco cuando lo veía junto a Midorikawa. Nunca le interesó saber porque alguien tan insoportable y creído como Haruya fuera a poner esa facción tan extraña por un chico.

_Pero ese chico era su amigo._

_Fue su mejor amigo, hasta que los separaron y Midorikawa apareció._

_Y ''Gazel'' no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando. _

_Lo que fuera, no le gustaba ver así a ''Burn''._

Suzuno dejó de lado su vacío bote, y como era de pocas palabras claro que no iba a iniciar una conversación con un '_' ¿Sigues extrañando a tu mejor amigo Hiroto?'' _ Totalmente absurdo, tomó un mechón de su cabello blanco y lo peinó. Diablos, estaba nervioso.

El tedioso silencio no tardó en aparecer, y con ello la incomodidad de los miembros de Fire Dragon crecía cada vez más. A Nagumo parecía importarle mas el observar el cielo que conversar con su amigo, Suzuno parecía aburrido, pero qué le hacía. De igual manera sus pláticas eran tontas, a veces solo hablaban de fútbol, y de cualquier manera terminaban peleando. Unos minutos después estarían como si nada. Como si de una rutina se tratara.

Al muñequito de porcelana le gustaban las estrellas, eso debía ser. Las estrellas le recordaban a Hiroto, y con ello los días buenos de mejores amigos en el orfanato. Pobre Haruya. Debería dejar de atormentarse el cabeza caliente.

Sin mencionar una palabra, el albino acercó su mano a la de su compañero, y de un fino toque la envolvió, el pelirrojo le miró extrañado. Esperó el reclamo, sin embargo no pasó nada. Ni el grito, ni la contestación, ni las groserías se habían echo presentes.

Correspondiendo el tacto, el contrario ablandó sus facciones dejando a la vista una cara más relajada, y entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico de ojos jade.

No era necesario decir nada, con el simple hecho de estar con él le daba a entender a Haruya que Suzuno a pesar de tener su carácter tan frío como sus manos, estaría siempre a su lado. Por tan diferentes que fueran, Suzuno le quería, por algo estaba ahí, evitando que mirara en las estrellas la cara de Kiyama Hiroto.

Nagumo lo sabía, apretó su cálida mano intentando darle calor a ''hielitos''.

-''A veces quisiera ser la estrella que si puedas mirar en el cielo.''

* * *

_Espero haya sido de su agrado, disculpen las fallas que pudieron verse. _

_Cabe mencionar que es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven._

_Saludos y gracias por haber leído._

**R. **


End file.
